


no alarms and no surprises, please

by avapacifica



Series: Daensa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/F, Forgiveness, Nightmares, Resurrection, Revenge, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: a ghost makes a visit in her chambers
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	no alarms and no surprises, please

**Author's Note:**

> 2/9 Revival  
> I’m so excited to be participating in daensa week! It’s gonna be hella fun!

It’s impossible to sleep soundly. She would never admit it, but going to bed is the worst part of Sansa’s day. It’s not inviting, not like it was as a child. She climbs under the furs, knowing that she’s going to have nightmares. That’s the worst part, the knowing. Sansa is either up all night worrying about them, or experiencing them first hand.

They’re mostly about fire. Or Daenerys. Never her in Sansa’s room though, which is strange, as she sees her at the foot of her bed. It is a dream though, because there isn’t a doubt in Sansa’s mind that she’s dead. Jon told her, and Jon doesn’t lie, even when it would benefit the situation. 

But then she speaks.

“This is the Lord of Winterfell’s room, if I’m not mistaken.” It sends Sansa spiraling. She hasn’t ever wanted something to be more imaginary. She sees the knife in Daenerys’ hand, and the situation escalates to dangerous. 

“It’s the Queen in the North’s chambers now.” Sansa picks up a candle, and goes over to the fire to light it. She brings it to the Targaryen, to fully look her over. She’s wearing a long black cloak. Her hair is still in braids, Sansa doesn’t know why she wasn’t expecting it to be. Maybe it’s because just this once, when Daenerys had actually died, that she didn’t have to look glowing. But here she is, still magnificent; like a scared little girl, but strong nonetheless. Her eyes settle on the knife. “Is that the blade he killed you with?”

“It’s the blade I’m going to put in him.” It’s brave, openly admitting to that in front of Sansa. Daenerys thinks that she’ll do nothing to stop her, and she’s completely right. 

“No. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to tell me that you’re going to kill Jon and just leave.”

“Would you rather me stay?”

“You’re not going to kill him, not after everything we’ve..” she stops herself, “after everything  _ I’ve  _ been through. You can’t”   


“You’re going to tell me what I can and can’t do?” Daenerys almost looks amused.

“Well clearly it doesn’t work, you don’t listen.” When Sansa was a girl, she always believed that kings had more power than queens because they were seen as less emotional, a pillar of power. That thought stayed with her until her ruling days, and she tries desperately not to let her feelings show, even when it’s evident she wants to. But this isn’t a diplomat, this is a queen, a fallen angel, and one everyone thinks is dead. So Sansa says what she feels. For all she knows, the dragon could be a ghost.

“If you cared for me at all before, and there’s any shred left of that at all, then you’re going to stay here tonight, and you’re going to hold me, and you’re not going to wake up tomorrow to murder him.”

Daenerys doesn’t say anything, making her way over to the bed and sitting down. Sansa follows suit. When she sets the candle down on the bedside table, she swallows the impossibly large lump in her throat, in a position that the Targaryen can’t see. When she gets under the sheets she can’t tell if the weight on her chest is the blankets or the situation. Dany doesn’t get in with her, instead curling herself up next to the Queen above the covers, wrapping her small arms around her as best as she’s able.

“I’m not sorry for what I did.” If the wound was still fresh, it would’ve sent Sansa into tears. But she’s had time. “I made a strategic decision, and I’m going to stand by that. I do wish so many didn’t have to die, but it was necessary.” Instead of arguing that point, because they have vastly different opinions, Sansa brings something else up.

“They rang the bells.” And to that Daenerys has no answer. Well, that’s not necessarily true. The thoughts racing through her mind when she was burning the city were not of the cowards below her, only giving up when they were on the brink of certain death. She knows that’s what everyone assumes. No, all she could think of was the horror stories Sansa had told her only days before. About how they had treated her. Not even just the diplomats, but the citizens as well. Those memories with the bells was too much. Sansa wouldn’t find it romantic, or tragic, and Dany wouldn’t expect her to. From an outside perspective, Daenerys would be mad at herself. But she can’t be, not from her standpoint. 

Sansa can’t hear any of that, Daenerys knows, but she doesn’t make an effort to say anything either. It’s too painful. It’s almost like there’s an unspoken agreement between them, to not say anything about the capitol at all, sealed by Sansa’s next words.

“Don’t leave tomorrow.”

“How could I possibly stay?” 

Sansa desperately wants to find an answer to that, some loophole to make her people not notice. She’s sure there is one, so she thinks on it. But of course there is no solution, and she falls back asleep trying to think of one. Daenerys knows this, and lets her. Having no solution makes it less complicated, means Dany has no excuse to put Sansa through more pain; an excuse to take the easy way out. 

The queen dreams that the Targaryen leaves her in the night, slipping away like she had before all this mess. Sansa wakes and finds it true. 

She considers the possibility that it was all just a dream. Though apparently possible in Jon’s case, people don’t come back to life all the time. But no, Dany was real. Sansa had built up a fear, a wall to her memory. No dream, no matter how real, would cause her to let down her guard again. 

Only Daenerys could do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
